I'd Wait a Thousand Years For You
by kgpetosa
Summary: Will their bond be strong enough to keep them together? Even when they are oceans apart?  'T' because I don't understand how to rate it, my first full story :
1. A Meeting at the Dock

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth

I sat on the edge of the old dock in Camp Half-Blood. I thought about all the people who had been on this dock before me as I traced my scarred fingers over the rough and beat up wood. This camp for demigods had been my home for ages, eleven, almost twelve years. I had seen many people come and go, I had been mentally and physically scarred by tragedy. That was just how life for a half-blood went, we were born and then we were usually unfairly and cruelly killed because of our parents. I was so lost in my melancholy thoughts that I didn't hear the soft pitter-patter of footsteps behind me until I felt the presence of someone next to me. I was about to snap at whoever disturbed the thought of a daughter of Athena but stopped when I saw who it was. _Percy_.

I beamed; Percy was my best friend and boyfriend of almost three years. He may be a bit thickheaded sometimes but I loved him with all my heart, he had been my rock since we were twelve, he kept me going in times of despair.

"Fancy meeting you here" I joked, his sea-green eyes glistened as he grinned at me, that lop-sided smile could make anyone's day, even a sullen daughter of Athena's.

"Yes, my lady" he joked with mock politeness as he put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. We watched in comfortable silence as the fiery orb of sunlight slowly disappeared under the horizon. I had always enjoyed the sun and moon because unlike so many things in my life, I knew they would always stay the same, always be there.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you," Percy intertwined our fingers and squeezed my hand, in sudden seriousness. I was scared,_ did someone die? Was he leaving me? _No._ Had there been an attack?_

Tentatively, I nodded, my golden curls bouncing. "I'm-uh-umm" he stuttered, I felt a small smile reach my lips.

"Seaweed Brain," I laughed quietly, squeezing his warm hand, "Spit it out!" he softly caressed my cheek with his thumb and looked me in the eyes. His gaze was the kind of look that made you feel like he was seeing your thoughts and soul.

"Annabeth, I'm joining the Marine Corps."

**Author note: Please R&R I'm just starting to right and if you have any tips or guidance it would help me so much! Thank-you **


	2. Resembling a Fish

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth

Disclaimer: I certainly wish I was the amazing Rick Riordan

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, I'm sure I looked like a fish gasping for water, but the water was no where to be found. Words betrayed me and all that came out was a strangled inhumane noise from my throat. Despair, fear, and sadness welled up inside me.

"Annabeth say something, _please_" Percy begged me. I summoned all my will power to try to put together an audible sentence, I felt ignorant, and I truly did, which is saying a lot because my mother is the goddess of wisdom.

"Why are you doing this Perce-why?" I managed to strangle out a few words from my throat that felt like sandpaper, dry and rigged.

"I just feel like I need to do this Annabeth, like how you feel with your architecture. I want to give back to my country and this just feels right-"

"Percy, please-" I start to plead but he interrupts me,

"I'm not done, I just can't-I won't be able to do this without your approval, please support me, _please_" He begs me, clutching my hand tightly. I can't even meet his gorgeous emerald eyes, I feel as if the ground under me is about to drop me into Tartarus (right now I would rather be there), I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think my mind whirls, trying to process a thousand thoughts at once. _I have to be strong for Percy, I'm Annabeth Chase, and I don't get emotional_ I think to myself.

"O-Okay Percy, I believe in you. You have fought and defeated Kronos and Gaea, you will win this war" I proclaim, he has to, what would I do if he-if he _died_? I quickly push the forlorn thought out of my brain, we are talking about Percy here, strong and brave Percy.

"Thank-you Annabeth, you don't know how much that means to me, I'm being sent to a training camp in about two weeks, until then I'll be sending every waking moment I can with my Wise girl" The sound of his old nickname for me rolling off his tongue makes me smile. Remembering the days when we were twelve and our biggest goal was to get to the top of the rock-climbing wall with all of our hair. The thought makes me smile to myself.

He puts his finger under my chin, subtly forcing me to look into his loving and calming eyes, clear and sparkling, like the sea. I can feel his warm breath tickle my skin as we close the space between us. When our lips connect I forget where I am, I forget the world, I forget all my worries, all I can think about is the love I have for Percy, and I promise myself even if we are separated by endless oceans, even if we forget who we are. I will always find my way back to my one-and only- true love. _**Perseus Jackson.**_

**Note: Thank-You so much for all the wonderful feedback so far, you guys really help me R&R**


	3. Better Than Hercules

**Chapter 3**

Percy

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, sorry if I get any information wrong, please don't be offended. I did my best research ;) enjoy!

The next two weeks of my life went by in what seemed like the blink of any eye. I was always with Annabeth, we talked about things we probably wouldn't have in any other situation, learned things about each other (that's saying a lot since I've known her for almost seven years) that we never knew. I felt that becoming a marine was my calling, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave my Annabeth. I even thought about smuggling her into boot camp in my duffel bag. She was my world and my life, without her I would feel incomplete and being so attached to her- it scared me. If she even felt close to what I felt about her, I couldn't image what would happen to her if I died. So that was what prompted my sudden outburst two days before I departed. We were comfortably lounging on cabin three's wooden steps…

"Hey, Annabeth?" I questioned, not knowing how to approach the matter,

"Yah Seaweed Brain?" Her muffled voice came from were her head was snuggled, in the crook of my neck.

"If...if I die Annabeth, move on with your life, don't wallow in the past." She suddenly pulled away from me, her piercing grey eyes full of an emotion you didn't often see in the great Annabeth Chase, _fear_.

"What-NO! PERCY, don't say…die. You're not going to die, you won't die!" then her voice grew quiet as she stuttered, "you…you can't." I felt horrible for bringing it up, I felt even worse for putting her through all this, Annabeth deserved better, much better than _me_. I put my face in my hands, I couldn't stand seeing her like this, looking fearful and afraid, it wasn't in her persona. I slowly looked up from my hiding spot, Annabeth's fetal position resembled mine. I took her hands and cupped them in mine, I felt like I had Cyclops hands compared to Annabeth. Her hands were small and soft, they had battle scars carved into them, but they still seemed delicate, like a rose. In a way Annabeth was similar to a rose, beautiful yet dangerous with it's thorns, but also in a sense, delicate. Dang, there I go with my ADHD…

~Line Break~

Annabeth

Before I knew it, those two sacred weeks had come to an end. We all stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, under Thalia's tree. The whole camp was there, some of them were experiencing their first summer, while others were experiencing their twelfth, but we were all family. We were all coming together to bid our hero, the savior of Olympus, goodbye for now. Percy would be going through training over the course of 16 weeks then if he made it through he would be shipped of to a 'disclosed' location. None of us really knew what to say or do, when Ben (12), a first summer camper and son of Hermes piped up with a mischievous grin,

"Private Jackson, you are my hero! You're even cooler than Hercules!" Then he tried, remember the tried, to salute Percy. That seemed to lighten the mood a bit, Percy grinned, I'm sure I was the only one who saw a light blush creep up his cheeks.

"Thanks Ben, but I'm not a private yet, just a recruit. I will be soon though," He declared. Everyone said their goodbyes, gave hugs, or pumped fists with Percy. When I made my way through the tangled throng of demigods everyone seemed to take a step back ward. I didn't know what to say, so I just ran into his arms, gripping him tightly, trying to remember every little detail about him (not that I didn't before). His emerald eyes that gleamed in the sun, his mop of untamable black hair, his toned and tanned skin from years of sword fighting in the summer heat, his million dollar lopsided grin, the way he always smelled of the sea, I memorized every little detail. Including the passionate kiss he gave me, filled with emotion, as I ran my fingers through his thick mob I was oblivious to the onlookers. When we finally let go of each other, I slipped my camp necklace into his hand. When he gave me a questioning look I smiled at his cute furrowed eyebrows,

"To remember me and know I'm always thinking about you. I'm going to miss this mop of hair once they shave it all of," He grinned a bit sadly,

"How could I ever in a million ears forget you Annabeth Chase? I love you more than you'll ever know. Hey, I'll even send you a lock of my luscious hair!" He winked and with one last kiss he slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk down the hill to were Argus was waiting in the camp's car. I realized there were warm and sticky tears running down my face as I watched my beloved Percy descend down the hill to become a soldier, this separation was much different from all those times when we had lived across the nation. This time he might not return. Before realizing what I was doing I felt my body carrying me down the hill, tears streaming down my now soaked face. I hugged him tightly from behind, soaking his shirt, apparently he wasn't immune to tears. Now he was hugging me too, our tears mixing together, we didn't say anything, we just stood there hugging and crying. Time seemed to stand still we could've been there for minutes or maybe even hours, but before I knew it he was stepping into the car. We all waved wildly to Percy, only then did I remember they were all still there, but I didn't care. As the car started to pull away I opened my mouth and screamed for the world to hear,

"**I LOVE YOU PERCEUS JACKSON!**!" Apparently the gods were thinking of me today because I saw him press his face against the window and make a heart with his fingers as the car drove away. _Only my Seaweed Brain_ I thought to myself.


	4. Author PollNote

**Greetings half bloods and mortals,**

** I would just like to thank you so much for al the nice reviews and subscriptions, it means so much to a new author! Before I do anything else I would like to have a poll, please vote, the more the merrier!**

**Question 1: What do you think of this story? Also do you have any ideas or suggestions to help the story? Anything else you might want to put in (this is super important!)**

**Question 2:**

**Please read my other story "Long Time No See" and tell me if you think I should make the story into a multi-chapter story? If so, do you have any ideas for the story? **

**Thanks! ~Kate **


End file.
